virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Nueverse
The Invention Several armed people are guarding a secret lab on an unknown. They are wearing grey suits with red dot badges. Inside the lab, we see more of these armed people of varying species, and some Galvans walking in. A Galvan figure appears in front of them. Figure: I see you have arrived. Right this way. He walks them to an inspection room. Several other Galvans and a Chimera Sui Generis are sitting on the controls of a pad. Figure: Myaxx, care to do the honour? Myaxx/Chimera Sui Generis: Of course. She hits a button, and the inspection window opens, revealing a mechanical orb. Figure: As I have told you, I am working on the next device, aiming for Galactic Peace. Man 1: It's an orb? Figure: No, that is only the container. He presses a button. Man 1: So, how's this device supposed to promote peace? Figure: This is a device that alters the DNA signature, allowing an individual to walk a mile in another species' shoes. The pod splits into half, revealing a burst of light. Figure: I present to you... The light fades, revealing a glowing version of the OV Omnitrix. Figure: ...the Omnitrix. Armed Men: Woah. They take a step back in astonishment. Figure: I've kept it under lock and key, figuratively speaking. Albedo, allow closer inspection. A Galvan nods, and presses a button. The inspection window opens, and the Omnitrix reels closer. Plumber 2: How many DNA samples are programmed into your device? Figure: It contains the DNA of 1,000,915 alien species. To ensure peace, on a galactic plain. The Plumbers stare back in awe. Figure: Anyways, any volunteers of you, to wield this device? Plumber 1 steps up, and removes his helmet, revealing a human with brown hair, green eyes and a slightly huge chin. Plumber 1: I do. The other Plumbers gasp, but Plumber 2 nods approvingly. Plumber 2: Max Tennyson over here, is an expert in terms of sacrificing all he has to promote world peace. We cannot offer a better choice. Figure nods at Max. Figure: Once he puts it on, it will adapt to his DNA signature. Please go ahead. Max nods and touches the Omnitrix, and its lights shift to a bright yellow. He then removes his hand. Figure: Adapting the DNA signature will take a while, and until then, usage is figuratively impossible. Max nods. Max: Thank you, First Thinker Azmuth. Azmuth/Figure: It is I who is to thank you for Promoting World peace. Suddenly, an earthquake shakes the screen. An alarm turns on. Azmuth looks to a screen, showing the sky, an entire fleet of ships is approaching. Azmuth: Oh no... Max: Come on, squad, we gotta guard this place! The Plumbers run out of the room. Azmuth still looks on in horror. Albedo: First thinker. Azmuth turns to him. Albedo: Why did you deny my request to wield the Omnitrix and give it to those humans? Azmuth: We have no time for this right now. We are under attack. Albedo: Now is no better than never. Azmuth: *sigh* Oh well. Albedo, as I told you before, we are scientists. This is a job to ensure Galactic Peace, so who better than a member of a neutral organization, whose sole purpose is that? He then turns. Azmuth: Now, begin the evacuation. (Max): Azmuth, I need you to board a ship! Azmuth turns and runs towards Albedo. Max: Phil, I need you to come with me. We're gonna have negotiations. Azmuth grabs the Omnitrix and runs off with Albedo and Myaxx. Meanwhile, the lead ship in the fleet hovers above the lab. Max and Phil run out of the lab. Outside, a few Plumbers hold out their blasters. Max: Did you contact the ships? Plumber #4: They said their leader is coming down personally. The lead ship hovers closer, and lands near the lab. Max looks over, grimly. (Phil): I'll show that guy who's boss. Max: Wait. We need to initialize peace first. The door of the ship opens, and a huge figure with an octopus for a head walks out. The Plumbers back away in shock. Phil: Who's that? Max: Oh no... Figure: Where is the device? Phil: Woah, woah, first, man, tell us who you are. Figure: Do not you know me? He steps into the light, revealing a muscular body. (Figure): I am Vilgax the conquerer, bane of the Plumbers. Phil: Yeah, yeah, and why are you here? (Vilgax): To retrieve the Omnitrix. Now, hand over the Galvan device, or my fleet will destroy this planet. Phil ponders for a second. Phil: Look, Squidface, we're not gonna allow that. Its a galactic peace promoter device. Understand? Vilgax: You refuse? (Max): We refuse. Phil: Of course, Squidy. That's cause we're sane. Vilgax: Drones, destroy them! Several robotic U.F.O.s come out, with bladed tentacles. Phil: Cliche, much. Max and Phil use their blasters to shoot laser at the drones. The Plumbers assist, opening fire at the drones. The drones keep spawning, and the Plumbers continue to open fire. (Max): Perhaps an EMC grenade can disable the drones' systems. (Phil): Use it, then! Max takes out a grenade and tosses it. It explodes, releasing an EMC wave the disables the drones. Phil: Ha! In your face, Vilgy! Vilgax suddenly lifts up Phil high up. Max: Phil! (Vilgax): Insolent humans! The Plumbers open fire at Vilgax, but the blasts bounce off his skin. Vilgax: Bring in more drones! More drones spawn out of the ship. Plumbers toss EMC grenades, to no avail. The drones keep coming. Max: They're adapting to their previous weaknesses. Phil takes out a blaster and charges at Vilgax, opening fire. Vilgax swats the lasers off and unsheathes his sword. (Vilgax): Goodbye, human. He swings his sword, and Phil ducks to dodge. Phil: Ha! Vilgax swats Phil, knocking him into the ground. Vilgax: Prepare for your doom. Max (offscreen): Vilgax, stand down! Vilgax turns, to see Max wielding a gun-like device. Vilgax takes a step back. Vilgax: You wouldn't. Max: I would. He pulls the trigger, firing a blast at Vilgax. Vilgax pulls out Phil and throws him at the blast. The blast hits Phil, and he disintegrates. Max: Phil! Vilgax swings his sword, slicing Max's gun in half. Vilgax: Now, instead of getting rid of me, you sent your partner to the Null Void! He swats Max aside and charges forward. He charges through a wall, and into the lab. He then appears atop of the roof of the lab, and sees a Galvan ship zooming away. Vilgax: Azmuth! He leaps off the building, and lands next to his ship. He enters it hurriedly, and it takes off. Meanwhile in Azmuth's ship: Azmuth: Thank you, Xylene, for providing tansport. A female alien with three tentacles for hair and three eyes, along with a Plumber's suit, nods. Xylene: Its the best I can do. Azmuth nods, and turns to the mechanical pod of the Omnitrix. (Azmuth): This must not fall into the wrong hands. It has to be kept safe. If it's not... Xylene: Don't worry. Suddenly, the ship shakes Xylene: What's happening? She and Azmuth rush to the controls, and see Vilgax's fleet and his ship in the lead in the screen. Azmuth: Vilgax... Another explosion rocks the ship. An intercom of Vilgax is shown. Vilgax (intercom): Azmuth, surrender the Omnitrix or perish. (Azmuth): On my dead body. Vilgax (intercom): You choose to perish. So be it. Deploy missiles! We zoom out, Vilgax's ship fires missiles at Azmuth's ship, causing it to shake violently (Xylene): We're hit! Azmuth: It appears our doom is here... Xylene: Azmuth, you must leave. (Azmuth): There's no way to escape. Xylene: Yes! There is one escape pod. Azmuth ponders for a second, then nods. (Azmuth): Take care of the Omnitrux. Azmuth starts to run off. Xylene turns to the controls and presses buttons. Missiles are fired from her ship at Vilgax's. In the Chimeran Hammer, there is a loud shake. (Drone): Sir, our systems are malfunctioning! (Vilgax): Repair them this instant! (Drone 2): I'm afraid that's not an option at this point, sir. The screen splits in half: Vilgax/Xylene: So be it. Deploy missiles! Both ships fire missiles at each other. Meanwhile, Azmuth slips into a room. He finds an escape pod. He comes to open it, then stops. An explosion rocks the place. He turns to a window, and sees the two ships are firing violently at each other. Azmuth: Doom is here. Meanwhile, we zoom out. Vilgax's fleet surrounds Xylene's ship and Vilgax's. They open fire at Xylene's ship. Inside it, we see alarms flashing, and Xylene is sweating. Xylene: It seems I'm going down. So be it. Outside, her ship rams Vilgax's, and the two begin to crash. They crash into a planet nearby--Earth. We flash forward, as the ships impact into ice. "Twenty-five years later..." We see a boy wearing a thick coat walking onto the snow. Boy: Stupid excavation... Stupid expedition... They will see what I am capable of... He looks up towards the sun, and light moves into his eye. He reacts, and trips falling into a hole. He lands onto metal ground, on his knee and foot. He gets up, adjusting his goggles and spots the opening above him. Boy: Where am I? He looks forward, and sees a dark room. He takes out a flashlight and moves forward. He walks through a metal hallway, marveling at the metal place around him. Boy: Is this some kind of ancient tomb or something? Suddenly, he sees a light. He runs towards it and sees a weird object. He wipes snow off it, to reveal mechanical sphere It splits open to reveal the Omnitrix. Boy: What's this? He goes to touch it, but it jumps onto his wrist and latches. Omnitrix: Similar DNA signature detected. Adapting to new host. Boy: Host?! What host?! He waves his arm around, trying to take off the Omnitrix. He bumps it into a wall, to no avail. Boy: Why can't it get off!? Suddenly, its dial lights. Omnitrix: Adaption complete. Boy: W-What? He touches the surface, and a dial of holograms appears. Boy: Is this some kind of homgramic iPod touch in watch form or something? He releases the surface, and the holograms disappear. A tower pops up. Boy: Okay, this is weird. He looks at the tower, glowing. Boy: Mm... Here goes. He slaps the tower, and he is engulfed in green light. He appears in a green world, and fire starts to erupt upon his body. Boy: WHAT?! FIRE! Fire engulfs him completely, as in the real world, we zoom out. A flash occurs, followed by a massive fire wave. Boy (offscreen): AAHHHHH!!!! Be Continued... Pictures to be used... http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Max_phil_flashback.png http://virtualben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ben_explores_the_ship.png http://virtualben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Omnitrix%27s_pod_opens.png http://virtualben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ben_is_down.png http://virtualben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ben_in_the_hole.png http://virtualben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drones_charging_at_Max_and_Phil.png http://virtualben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ships_crashing.png http://virtualben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Explosion_after_crashing.png http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xylene_(35).png http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xylene_(37).png http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xylene_(34).png http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xylene_(36).png The Aftermath Ben (offscreen): Previously on Ben 10: Neuverse... A massive firewave is emmited, following the boy's scream. We pan forward in the underground frozen ship. A huge frozen figure stands, with an arm pointing forward. The firewave hits the frozen figure, and it erupts on fire, thawing out. We pan downwards as the ice thaws out completely. The figure takes a step forward, revealing a metal foot. We pan upward, and see a closed eye in a green skin. It suddenly opens, and we zoom out--revealing Vilgax. Opening! Meanwhile in another part of the snow, a fat man and a girl about the boy's age are setting up the tent. Girl: I wonder where's Ben. Man: He's probably just fooling around. Suddenly, they see the fire in the distance. Gril/Man: Ben! Meanwhile, Vilgax moves forward, his feet creating noise as he does so. He looks forward and frowns. Meanwhile, the Flaming boy still screams, fire erupting off his body. He has an hourglass symbol on his chest. X-Plodoflame: Ahhh!! I'm on fire!!! He runs around in circles, as a fire tornado occurs. He stops, and panics. The entire ship is ablaze, fire consuming all. X-Plodoflame: WHAT IS HAPPENING?! He sees a figure coming forward, his metal feet creating noises. X-Plodoflame: PLEASE, I BEG YOU, SAVE ME! I'm on fire! It steps closer, revealing Vilgax. Vilgax unsheathes his sword and walks forward, towards Flaminferno, who stands in shock. Flaminferno: Wait what? No! Stand back! Stand back! Vilgax continues walking, and Flaminferno panics. He thrusts his arm instinctively, and a fire blast comes out, hitting Vilgax hard and sending him flying backwards. Flaminferno: Ah! I'm a freak! He then stops. Flaminferno: I'm on fire. But I don't feel it. Vilgax gets up in the distance, and growls. Flaminferno gasps, and tuns off, bursting forward, projecting fire as he goes. Vilgax leaps up, and lands a great distance, in front of Flaminferno. Flaminferno gasps, and blasts him off with a mighty fire blast. He runs forward, and spots the hole above. Vilgax gets up, rubbing his head. Flaminferno looks at him in shock. Flaminferno: We can work this out! Vilgax swings his sword, but it slams into something invisible. He growls and jumps forward. Flaminferno holds his arms out in defense, but Vilgax slams into something invisible. Flaminferno looks back, and sees glowing eyes. Voice: Go! Flaminferno runs towards the hole, and smacks his fist downward, a fire beam launching him towards the hole, then out of it. He lands on the ground, the snow thawing beneath him. Flaminferno: I gotta find Grandpa and Gwen! He runs forwar Planning The 'write in advance' style. So, in the episode, Ben as X-plodoflame melts the frozen Vilgax. X-plodoflame, curious, asks Vilgax what's going on, and he just says "I do not know, nor do I care." Vilgax spots his Omnitrix symbol, then beats him up. X-plodoflame eventually reverts back to Ben, and Vilgax gets even angrier. However, before anyone can say anything, Gwen and Max arrive. This is where the emotional tension rises. Vilgax tries to trick Ben But Ben, confused at their claims, yells out that he had a bad day And we flash back to the beginning of his day. Ben wakes up at home, disappointed to leave his dog and family. He then remembers about his trip, and gets excited. Later, Carl drops Ben off at school, and Ben faces Cash, who demands for money. Ben then gets wedgied up a tree for not having money with him. When he enters class, he gets a punishment from his teacher for being late. When Max shows up, Ben finds out Gwen has come along for the ride. Ben brushes his annoyance off, though not for long as Max immediately informs Ben that they will not be going to the Sumo Slammers convention. At Alaska, Ben is told to pick up firewood. After the flashback, Vilgax tries to convince Ben to join him, which he does. That is, until Vilgax turns on Ben himself.